


awakened

by Radio Rascal (Vagrants)



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Drabble, Established Relationship, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-17 12:01:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29350098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vagrants/pseuds/Radio%20Rascal
Summary: Love can break the deepest slumber.
Relationships: Aileron/Arcee (Transformers)
Kudos: 9





	awakened

“It’s called falling in love because it hurts,” someone told her once. At the time, she agreed. She closed herself after everything that happened to her, after everything she did. To her, there was no other choice; love used to burn like a reopened wound, like a conscience.

Whoever said it was wrong, though. They called it falling in love because it was shocking, unexpected, waking you like a startling dream. To fall in love was to rejoin the world.

Every time Arcee touched Aileron, to kiss or embrace, she felt like her spark was more awake than ever before.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading


End file.
